


New Americana

by FancyLadTripp



Series: New Americana [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bisexuality, Brotherhood-centric, M/M, Multilingual Character, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, kind of, more will be added as we continue, most of it goes with canon, poor Kai had some very negative feelings about the Chinese military, slight racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadTripp/pseuds/FancyLadTripp
Summary: In which Kai Black wakes up from the Vault and these are his adventures.Title Credit: New Americana - Halsey





	New Americana

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, please let me know if there are mistakes.

**_October 23, 2077_ **

 

_“Uh.. Thanks again!” Kai said as the Rep from Vault-Tec moved on._

 

_“See? Just some paperwork and now we're set,” Erin spoke from his lounging spot on the couch._

 

_“Erin, for you and Shaun, I'd do all the paperwork in the world if it meant your safety.”_

 

_“And that's the correct answer. Ding ding ding! Come collect your prize,"  Erin said gesturing Kai over for a loving kiss. Kai then sat on Erin’s lap, his fingers finding their way into Erin’s hair. The moment was interrupted by a cry stemming from their child’s bedroom._

 

_“Mister Kai!” Codsworth called as he floated into the hallway. “The lad has been changed but he can’t seem to calm down. I think he needs some of that “paternal affection” you’re so good at.”_

 

_“I’m good at that shit too, Codsworth, give a man some credit," Erin called from the couch._

 

_“My apologies, sir!” Codsworth said, jokingly taking Erin’s coffee and placing it on the island. Kai chuckled as he stepped into Shaun’s room. Shaun stopped crying upon seeing Kai’s smiling face._

 

_“How’s my little guy doing, huh?” Kai asked softly, patting Shaun’s stomach._

 

_“Try spinning the mobile, fixed it up last night,” Erin said as he walked in the room, leaning against the sliding door. Kai gave the mobile a little push, music coming from the device and bringing giggles from Shaun._

 

_“You did good, babe.”_

 

_“Why thank you! Hey listen, I was thinking we should head to the park before we go to the Veterans Hall. Weather’s nice enough for it.”_

 

_“Yeah, that sounds great. What time were you wanting to go?”_

 

_“Well your thing is at seven so maybe four-thir-.”_

 

_“Uh, sirs? You should and see this!” Codsworth called from the front room. The two men gave each other a look while Erin picked Shaun up from the crib._

 

_“Codsworth? What’s the deal?” Erin called as they walked into the front room._

 

_“Followed by.. Yes, followed by flashes, blinding flashes. Sounds of explosions. We’re, uh, trying to get confirmation," The anchorman spoke._

 

_“What’s going on?” Erin asked, rocking Shaun back to sleep. Kai held up a finger as a way to shush his husband._

 

_“We seem to have lost contact with our other stations. We do have.. We do have coming in, that’s uh.. Confirmed reports, I repeat confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania.. My God… May God help us all.”_

 

_“SHIT!” Erin yelled._

 

_“We have to get to the Vault! Now!”_

 

_“I’ve got Shaun, let's go!” Erin shouted as the civil defense sirens went off, alerting everyone to get someplace safe._

 

 _“Residents of Sanctuary Hills, if you are registered, evacuate to Vault 111_ **_immediately_** , _” A man’s voice spoke. Kai kept Erin in front of him as they ran up the hill towards the Vault._

 

_They did it. They actually fucking did it. Those Goddamn Reds fired their nukes._

 

_Kai’s mind was in a whirl as he and Erin approached the gate leading to the Vault. The Rep was shouting at the soldier standing guard, demanding to be let in. That stopped when one of the soldiers in T-45 power armour pointed his gun at the Rep. Kai shoved past him, pulling Erin behind him._

 

_“We need to get in! We’re on the list! My name is Kai Black!”_

 

_This guy is taking way too long to find the last name ‘Black’._

 

_“Alright, go ahead!” Erin practically shoved the guy out of the way as another solider lead them up the hill._

 

_“What about the people at the gate? The Rep?” Erin shout-asked. He was always making sure everyone else was safe._

 

_“We’re going to do everything we can! Now keep moving!” The soldier shouted back over the loud vertibird blades. Shaun was practically screaming._

 

_“Get on the platform! In the centre!” A different soldier yelled. Kai stopped at the edge next to one of the neighbors. Erin stood in the middle, rocking Shaun and shielding his face from the morning sun._

 

_“We’re gonna be okay Erin. I love you. Both of you.”_

 

_“We love you too.”_

 

_Then, the nuke dropped. Everyone on the platform gasped and turned to shield their eyes from the intense bright light. Erin covered Shaun as much as he could as Kai stepped forward, wrapping his arms around them both. They had to be far enough away that this wouldn’t vaporize them or blast them with enough radiation to kill them._

 

_At least if it did, they would die together. As an almost complete family. Maybe Codsworth would be killed as well, if they were killed._

 

_The platform lowered, the winds from the blast just barely grazing Kai’s head before a cover pulled out as the platform descended into the Vault. Shaun was screaming and Kai could feel Erin shaking with sobs._

 

_“It’s okay, Erin. We’re okay," Kai whispered into Erin’s hair, hoping he’d hear it over Shaun’s screaming and the creaking of the elevator._

 

_Everything leading up to comforting Shaun before climbing into the decontamination pod was a blur. Kai kept Erin in front of him. If any of these bastards so much as went to pat Erin’s shoulder, he’d pop their arms out of the socket._

 

_“We love you, Kai," Erin said, waving Shaun’s little hand in his direction. Kai gave a small wave back._

 

_“I love you too.”_

 

_The pods sealed. Erin put his hand against the glass. Kai followed suit._

 

_“Time for a whole new life," Kai whispered to himself as he watched his love rock their son to sleep._

 

 _“_ **_Resident secure. Occupant vitals: Normal. Procedure complete. In 5.. 4.. 3..-”_ **

 

_Wait.. Why is it getting cold? Why did Erin stop moving? What the fuck is going on!?_

 

_When the machine stopped counting down, everyone in the pods had frozen._

 

_\--_

 

 _ **October 2227**_  

 

_Kai could feel himself waking up. Every bone in his body was stiffer than a light pole. He reached up to wipe his face and saw Erin’s pod opening but with two people beside it, watching it open intently. One was in the weirdest radiation suit Kai had ever seen while the other had metal pieces of body armour, a leather jacket and what looked like leather pants? Kai wasn’t sure._

 

_“Is it over? Are we okay?” Erin coughed. His attention turned to Shaun who was starting to stir._

 

_“Almost. Everything’s going to be fine,” The man with the metal pieces spoke. Kai saw a pistol in his hand._

 

_What the fuck was this guy planning?_

 

_Kai started banging on the glass, trying to get the guy’s attention, Erin’s attention, hell, even Shaun’s attention._

 

_“Come here.. Come here, baby,” The radiation suit guy, girl, whoever, said as they reached for Shaun._

 

_“No, wait, no. I’ve got him, it’s okay," Erin said, pulling the small child closer to his body and trying to turn his back to the radiation suit guy._

 

_“Leave him alone!” Kai screamed._

 

_“Let the boy go. I’m only gonna tell you this once,” The metal armour guy spoke, pointing his pistol at Erin._

 

_“Don’t you fucking dare! I will rip your goddamn head off your fucking shoulders you son of a bitch!” Kai shouted, banging at the glass with as much force as he could muster. The other person had grabbed at Shaun and was in a tug of war with Erin. Shaun had started screaming, reaching for Erin._

 

_“I’m not giving you Shaun!” Erin screamed, pulling Shaun with all his strength._

 

**_BANG!_ **

 

_Kai’s heart stopped. He stopped banging the glass in shock. Tears pricked at his eyes as Erin let go of Shaun, falling backwards into the pod. He could hear Shaun screaming over his inner turmoil._

 

_‘Remember his face. Remember his face. Remember his fucking face, Kai.’ Kai shouted to himself in his head._

 

_“Goddamnit. Get the kid out of here and let’s go," The asshole spoke, smoke coming from the nose of the gun. He then walked to Kai’s pod, staring in it._

 

_‘Bald. Scar on left eye. Close-shaved beard. Fucking asshole who I’m going to rip to shreds.’ Kai thought._

 

_“At least we still have the backup," The asshole said smugly. Backup? Backup for what?_

 

_“ **C**_ **_**ryogenic** sequence reinitialized."_ **

 

_NO!_

 

 _“_ ** _In 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.._ ** _”_

 

_\--_

 

_**October 23, 2287** _

 

_Kai coughed as he woke up again._

 

_“_ **_Critical failure in Cryogenic Array. All Vault residents must evacuate immediately.”_ **

 

_Kai banged at the pod door and to his surprise, it hissed open. He held on to the support handle as he fell out of the pod onto his knees. He coughed again as he collected himself. He looked around, seeing no one else in the room._

 

_He ran across to Erin’s pod, pulling at the door with every last bit of strength._

 

_“COME ON! There has to be a RELEASE!” He screamed, turning his attention the the little control panel attached to the pod. He flipped the red switch up._

 

_“Come on, come on, come on. Oh God!”_

 

_The pod door hissed as it pulled forward and lifted up. Kai collapsed again, seeing Erin’s frozen body. The bullet had gone through the side of his head. Blood poured from the wound, running down his cheek before it stopped just at his jawline. It had stained his light brown hair an almost black. Kai held back sobs as he reached behind his neck, lifting his ID tags from under his shirt. He took one off and attached it to Erin’s necklace. The clip for it was never not visible. He tried to take Erin’s wedding band, but it was frozen to his finger._

 

_‘It’s for the best.’_

 

_He cupped his love’s face, his beautiful face, in his hand as he spoke his last promise._

 

 _“I’ll find who did this. And I_ **_will_ ** _get Shaun back. I promise.”_

 

_\--_

 

_The sun was blinding as Kai rose to the surface. When he was finally able to properly see everything, he was met with dead trees and flora. Skeletons littered the area around the platform and in the security pod that lowered the platform into the Vault. He found some ammo for his 10mm from the desk in the pod and he turned to go down the hill. A crow had perched itself on a wrecked wire fence, watching Kai’s every move._

 

_“Creepy ass fuckin’ bird. Go away.”_

 

_The crow flew off, joining the murder of crows as they stood on a power line._

 

_As Kai walked down the hill, past more skeletons of possibly the people who were standing at the gate when the bomb fell, he knew that he had to find help. He had to find Shaun. Dead or alive, he needed to know that Shaun was okay._

 

_For Erin’s sake, and his own sanity._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will coincide with my other fic called 'King For King', which is Arthur Maxson/Female OC. Updates will not be regular.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3.
> 
>  
> 
> _Chapter Title Credit: Wake Up - EDEN_


End file.
